Forget me not
by MerchDoyle
Summary: I am hoping to rewrite this story, so I'm just posting a chapter that was already written for it. This version will remain incomplete...
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own the PR characters 'weep'.  
  
8 TEASER 8  
  
Shane came into Dustin's room, 'Wow! I can see floor!' he laughed.  
  
'Figured it was time,' Dustin grinned, and flung an empty pizza box at his friend.  
  
Shane looked at it in disgust, 'Yuck, this best before date is for 5 years ago!'  
  
'Ha, funny. What did you want?' Dustin asked him.  
  
'Just wandering if you wanted to come with me and Tori to..' Dustin didn't let him finish.  
  
'I ain't going anywhere, once I get started I can't stop until it's done!' he grinned again, and waved goodbye as Shane walked out of the room.  
  
Dustin shook his head, and smiled to himself as he continued to go through the books he had on his shelf. He found an old journal, he smiled as a nostalgic feeling washed over him, and the feeling was still there when he opened it to how what his writing looked like back then.  
  
'Not changed much,' he said to himself, then noticed the date was only 2 years ago. Although his smile slowly disappeared as read the entry marked October 3rd 2001. He could remember that day just like it was yesterday and he made himself for comfortable on his bed.  
  
A/N the next chapter will be mostly made up of flashbacks. 


	2. Memories I prefer to forget

Disclaimers: I don't own the PR characters, also the 'words' have been taken from songs called 'Softly' and 'Smile' by Lonestar.  
  
FLASHBACK - October 3rd 2001  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Dustin held Katie's hand in his.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to either, but I'm being moved to another foster home. I have no choice," she told him sadly.  
  
Dustin stopped, and pulled her to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips, when he drew away he saw himself in her eyes that were shining with tears. "Don't cry," he told her.  
  
"It's hard not to,"' she said and laid her head on his should, crying softly. He held her close to him, stroking her hair as she cried.  
  
When she stopped crying, he took her hand again, and they continued their walk in silence. As the walked they passed a beautiful garden and Katie saw her favourite flower growing on the outside wall.  
  
As they stopped to look at them, Dustin pretended to fall against the wall, picking some as he got his feet. As he steadied himself, he looked at Katie, who was giggling like crazy. "Here," he said giving them to her.  
  
She smiled, "They're pretty," she said.  
  
"Not as pretty as you are," Dustin told her looking into her eyes, which were now shining with fresh tears. "Sorry," he said "I didn't mean to make you cry again."  
  
She smiled, "It's ok," she said and hugged him again. She led him to a bench where they sat, she leant against him, and he put his arm around her. "You know what these are called?" she asked him and he shook his head. "Forget me nots," she said simply, and pulled the small bunch apart to make two bunches. "You take one," she handed one bunch to him, "and I'll take one. Now we'll never forget each other," she looked up at and he smiled, then kissed her again, softly.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Dustin felt the tears leave his eyes as he finished reading the entry. He looked into the back of the journal, and saw the little bunch of forget me nots pressed into the last page. Underneath the flowers were the lines:  
  
'Sunlight fell from your lips, tenderly you shattered me  
  
Somehow you touched me like no one else  
  
Slipped into my soul like a prayer'  
  
Katie had written that, 'just before she left' he thought to himself.  
  
He looked at the entry after October 3rd, it was just over a week later, October 12th, the day she left.  
  
FLASHBACK October 12th  
  
Dustin held Katie tightly, not wanting to let go even for the world. "I have to go," she told him softly.  
  
"I know," he said, his voice broken, still he held her.  
  
Katie hugged him back; she too didn't want to let go.  
  
After a few minutes passed she felt him loosen his grip, and let her go. He had to in order to show he loved her.  
  
They said their goodbyes, and she left in the black car driven by her social worker. She was headed to a city thousands of miles away, to start a new life. again. 'Just like she came here to start a new life.' he thought again.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Dustin tried and failed to smile through his tears. "Big boys don't cry," he said to himself. But then he saw some other words glued in to his journal, Katie's writing again.  
  
'I'm gonna smile  
  
So you can find the courage  
  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
  
Laugh so you won't see me cry'  
  
Dustin closed the book, that was the last entry in his journal, it was the end for him in a way. The day Katie left was the day some of him died. He'd never looked in his journal, after a while he forgot why. Now he remembered.  
  
He settled himself down on his bed, lying on his side and clutching the journal in his hand. Still crying he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Cam walked past the door and saw it was open, he walked into Dustin's room with a smile on his face, ready to make jokes about Dustin tidying his room. His cheeky grin soon faded when he saw his friend sleeping on his bed, he looked worn out, only his room wasn't half as clean as it was before, so it couldn't have been work. When he looked closely he saw tears stains on his face, something was really bothering him. But he knew he'd have to wait until later if he were even going find out what was troubling him. That was if he wanted to tell him.  
  
A/N Thank you Teal and Sparkling Pink Ranger, I guess using ' instead of " is a habit of mine, thanks for pointing it out :) (I just read it through, it makes sense now, thoughts are more clearly) 


	3. Sharing the past

Disclaimers: I don't own the PR characters, wish I did, but I don't.  
  
By the time Dustin woke up it was dinner time; he'd slept through lunch and his stomach was growling' he put his journal under his pillow, changed his shoes and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face before proceeding to the dinner room to have some food.  
  
"Hey," he greeted the others, and went to get a pate, after piling the food on he sat down next to Tori.  
  
"You finished yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet, I got a little distracted," he replied, not noticing Cam giving his a suspicious look.  
  
"I though you'd be finished, having missed lunch and all. I mean even we were back by lunch," Shane quipped.  
  
"I told you, I got distracted," Dustin repeated, sounding extremely annoyed, which earned him a stare from the others sitting at the table.  
  
"Sorry I spoke," Shane muttered.  
  
Dustin finished his meal quickly, excused himself and returned to his room. Before he left he heard Blake say, "What's got up his nose?"  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Dustin reached his room and settled himself back on his bed and continued sorting out his books.  
  
"Knock, knock," Cam said by the door.  
  
"Hey," Dustin half greeted, he didn't bother turning around, he knew Cam's voice by now.  
  
"Can I." he began, but Dustin cut him off.  
  
"Sure, just find a place to sit," he instructed.  
  
"Thanks," Cam said doing as he was told. There was a short silence before he spoke, "I...uhhh walked by earlier," he paused waiting for a reaction. There wasn't one so he continued "I came by to make some jokes about you cleaning your room, but you were sleeping," this time when he paused Dustin spoke.  
  
"I guess I was tired," he mutter 'Go away' his mind screamed. His heart was clearly not in this conversation, but it didn't stop Cam.  
  
"Are you ok? Anything you want to talk about, maybe get off your chest?"  
  
"No," Dustin answered a little too harshly. The way he said it stung Cam, and he got up to leave. "Wait," Dustin called to him, and he stopped, not turning around. "I'm sorry, come back in."  
  
Cam turned and walked back into the room and sat where he was before, on the desk.  
  
Dustin reached under his pillow and pulled out the journal, "I found this when I was tidying this morning. It my journal I started a few years ago. I guess I remembered this morning why I stopped writing in it." he said solemnly.  
  
"A girl!" Cam stated. Dustin nodded. "You know what they? It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.?"  
  
Dustin half smiled, "Yeah, but I don't believe it. I'd rather avoid the heartbreak." he said sadly looking down.  
  
Cam got up, and came perched on his friend's bed; "You had it bad, huh?"  
  
"You could say that." was his reply. He was silent for a while, and then found himself pouring his heart out to Cam. He spoke of the walks they took, him stealing the flower for her, their goodbye, and how he no longer wrote a journal.  
  
After he'd finished Cam was silent; he had no idea what to say to his friend. Dustin had gone teary eyed again, and Cam comforted him as he cried silently. Neither boys noticed Hunter at the door, looking shocked.  
  
A/N sorry it's taken so long to update - thanks again to my reviewers and their advice. 


	4. Chapter 4

This story hasn't been updated in over 2 years, I was going to continue it and wrote this chapter. I still don't know whether to post it or not. If you are reading this, then you have either turned on my laptop and are reading this without my permission, or maybe you are reading it with my consent. However, if you are on the Internet and reading this, then it means I have posted it. I just don't want the time I spent typing this to be wasted.

This will be the last chapter of the story, because I am going to re-write it under a different title. This particular version will remain unfinished. Thank you reviewers who have reviewed it, look out for the re-write, it should be a lot different, but the same sort of concept. I just feel I can't go anywhere with this version… sometimes you have to know when to let go, and realise you can do better than holding on to something that is to heavy to hold on to.

Disclaimers: I don't own the PRNS characters, I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't… Oh yeah, the song quoted is Bon Jovi's 'Always.'

Dustin tried to sleep that night, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Katie, the way her hair blew in the wind, her eyes sparkled when they sat in front of open fires. Two years, and he thought he'd be over her, but that was not to be.

He blinked back tears as he stared up at the ceiling, and was slowly drifting off when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in," he called sleepily.

The door opened and a slither of light shone into his room, he reached over and snapped the light on blinding himself momentarily until his eyes adjusted and he saw Hunter standing before him. "Hey," the blonde guy greeted him.

Dustin smiled slightly, "What can I do for you?" he asked sitting up in his bed.

Hunter looked uncomfortable, "Can I sit?" he asked and waited for his friend to say he could before he sat on a newly cleaned chair. "I can't sleep," he confessed after a short pause.

Dustin nodded and waited for him to continue, when he didn't he proded, asking "Why not?"

Hunter waited a while before he answered, "I was thinking about you…" he replied.

Dustin sat up even straighter in his bed, not really sure if he'd heard his friend correctly, "You were thinking about me?" Hunter nodded, "Uhh, Why?… Are you trying to say…?"

Hunter cut him off, "No… I'm not trying to say anything. Well that at least," he paused struggling to find words that wouldn't complicated. In the end he just decided to just tell him his suspicions. "I came to see you earlier today, and…well… I saw you with Cam," he paused again going a little red, "Dustin, are you guys gay?"

Dustin stared at him for a long moment in disbelief, "You think we're gay?" he asked before he laughed, it was a welcome relief to laugh, he'd been so upset throughout the day laughing felt good. "You think we're gay," he said again. Then he stopped laughing suddenly as a thought crept into his mind, "Are you?" he suddenly asked, before adding, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I mean it's you choice if you are…" he was babbling a little.

Hunter shook his head, "Course not, I like girls a lot!" he stated boldly, then laughed about how ridiculous the whole conversation was turning out. "So, what was up earlier, that's if you want to tell me that is," he said.

Dustin felt tears spring to his eyes again, he really didn't want to explain it all again, once that day was enough. He simply quoted a song he'd once heard, "Nothing but some feeling that this old dog kicked up."

Hunter nodded, he understood Dustin wasn't ready to tell him, at least not just yet anyway. He faked a yawn sensing maybe his friend wanted to be alone and get some sleep, "I'm shattered, I'd better get off," he got up and walked to the door, "Take care man, ok?"

Dustin nodded, "Goodnight," he said praying Hunter wouldn't detect he was close to tears again. As Hunter left the room, Dustin turned out the light and pulled the covers up to his neck. He was alone again in the darkness, and he cried himself to sleep.

888888888888888888888888

Hunter listened to his friend crying on the other side of the door, he'd have to ask Cam in the morning what was wrong, maybe they could do something.


End file.
